


Our Omegas

by Moonixe



Series: Simisu Najimi BNHA Omegaverse Fics [1]
Category: boku no hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (OC) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Iida Tenya, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha Yaoyorozu Momo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BNHA Omegaverse Week, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped Midoriya Izuku, Kidnapped Simisu Najimi, Kidnapping, Multi, No Smut, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Simisu Najimi, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Love, Polyamorous Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Pack, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tags Are Hard, is it ok to include cos ;-;, oc joins LOV, p a c k, they are 15 don't sexualize them pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonixe/pseuds/Moonixe
Summary: (this is an omega verse [with no heats D:<] where shinso originally replaced mineta, and an OC is in class 1-a named Simisu Najimi.)I've been in the pack known as 1-A for almost two years now, and im so proud to be the second omega in this pack, along side Izuku Midoriya.so when we decided to go to the mall as a little outing, I didn't expect to see a familiar face I hoped to never see again.(I cant summarizeeee)ORSimisu Najimi is an Omega in Class 2-A (aged up class 1-A). and she thought her life couldn't get any better!but, when her pack decides to go to the mall a certain leauge, (plus an old high school friend) decides to take something that isn't there's. and it sure ticks off the pack.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s), Class 1-A/Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A/Simisu Najimi (OC), dekubowl - Relationship
Series: Simisu Najimi BNHA Omegaverse Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> ackkkkk I discovered an omegverse and wanted to write my ownn  
> soz i dona write smut im to young ;-;  
> im sorry for including my own occc I get nervous that people think its wrong to include ur oc idjjfofhosnleifhojl  
> I DONT HAVE A BETA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Omegaverse where shinso is in mineta’s place, 1-a is a pack, and soon after the year starts a new student joined names Simisu Najimi.)

Simisu Najimi

Quirk: bubble shield.

She can create a red bubble from oxygen and pure energy out of her body.  
The size varies on how much energy she uses on it.  
She can make different sizes too, but it takes more stamina etc.  
She can keep the oxygen inside he bubble, or take it out. Keeping the oxygen inside causes small breathing problems if she over does it.

The bubbles can be strong, but something can crack the bubble like glads and this will directly effect Najimi. She will feel the crack as in pain like pins and needles.

Special moves: she can make a bubble around a villain and take the oxygen out, causing them to faint and lowering damage. She can make more of a shield than a bubble as well.  
She has learned how to make said shields into thin disks she can shoot at enemies and things.  
Ex. Obliterating a rock before it lands on someone or something. (Kinda like Violet in that one scene in incredibles 2)

Appearance:  
Najimi has hair that goes about halfway down her back. The color is a light, dull-ish blue. Somewhat like Eri’s but more colored and darker. She usually has her hair in two low ponytails or just down. The hair is straight as well. She has bright, reddish-pink eyes that may seem more red when she is using her quirk. (Like how Izuku’s appearance changes when he activated OFA) Najimi isn’t the tallest but not the shortest either. Shes just a bit shorter than Uraraka and she has a skinny frame.  
She has pale skin that is ever so slightly tan. 

Najimi loves to draw, read books, bake, and animal crossing, mario kart, etc.

She is an omega in her pack alongside Izuku. They are the only Omega’s in UA so they stick together along side the rest of their pack.

Najimi’s clothes often are trendy and cute. But she also wears lots of sweatpants and sweatshirts when shes not trying to keep up with the aesthetic she’s set for herself.

Najimi struggles with social anxiety and has trouble believing she isn’t a burden to others.

Now for the pack: (oof soz this is so long)

That pack leader is Tenya (obviously)

Pack Alphas:  
Tenya  
Momo  
Katsuki  
Shouto  
Shinso  
And Eijiro

Pack omegas:  
Izuku  
Najimi

Everyone else is a beta ;w;  
(K now we can start the actual fic)

A mysterious figure wandered through the moonlight, letting his fingers draw across the ally way he was walking through.  
The male had sickeningly pale skin with light mint green hair, his crimson red eyes gleaming in the night sky. As he walked a ways into the alleyway, the alpha became dimly aware of the way coming to a dead end.  
In this end, stood a girl. Her blonde hair pulled into two tight buns, puffing out of her head.  
She turned around to meet he boy as he approached her. His red eyes locking with her hazel.  
“You wanted to meet me?” She asked him, one eyebrow up.  
“Yes, i did.” He replied, smirking.  
“Why?”  
“You are aware of the two omegas in Class 1-A, correct?” He asked.  
“Oh, yes! My Izu-Kun is one of the Omegas!” She gasped, waving her wrists in front of her face excitedly.  
“And a girl omega who belongs to _me_ is in that class.” The alpha growled.  
The blondie gave him a questioning look.  
“And you’re asking me, why?”  
“I have a plan so we can both get what we want.”  
The girl’s eyes lit up dangerously at that.  
“Spill!” She gasped, leaning forward.  
The man then explained everything in well thought out detail. The girl nodded and followed along.

———————————

Najimi made no move to hold in a laugh at her packmates Katsuki and Denki as they wrestled on the floor over who got to play Bowser in Super Smash Brothers. Iida was off to the side, trying to contain his smile as he chopped his hands through the air.

Najimi was very happy to be in the pack she was in. She loved each and everyone of her pack mates to bits and would do anything for them. She felt so lucky.

In the end Katsuki ended up playing as bowser while Denki ended up as Bowser jr. Najimi was playing in the first round so she rushed to pick Rosalina, since she was her main. Mina’s character picker thing stopped just as she clicked on Rosalina.  
“Awwww!” She whined. “I love Rosalina!” She said, laying her head back on the back rest of the couch.  
Najimi giggled, unclicking her character.  
“You can have it if you want, i can be Isabelle!” She told her from the floor. (She was leaning against the couch)  
Mina looked at her with a wide smile.  
“Really? Thanks Najimi!” Mina replied, moving her character from Wolf to Rosalina.  
The people playing the first round were Najimi, Katsuki, Denki, Izuku, Mina, and Hitoshi.  
The round started and they all spawned in a gymnasium-looking-room. Immediately the Bowser shot fireballs in every single direction.  
Najimi began mashing buttons, hoping it would do something. She grew up with an older console, a basic Wii, so she wasn’t used to Nintendo Switch controls.  
She somehow wrapped Yoshi (izuku) in a net and threw him off to the side.  
“Hey! Who was that? Najimi!!”  
“Ahaha! Sorry! I have no idea what im doing.”  
“Get over here, pikachu!!”  
“I can _fly_!”  
“...Katsuki did you just jump off the edge.”  
“SHUT IT, EYEBAGS.”  
The room was filled with laughs. Najimi smiled to herself despite coming in last.  
“Hey guys!” Uraraka stood up. “What if we went to the mall?” She suggested.  
“Pack bonding sounds great!” Iida said, clapping his hands together.  
Around 30 minutes later hey all had arrived at the mall.  
The pack split up to grab food and things they needed.  
Najimi ended up with Katsuki, Shouto, Izuku, Fumikage, Mezu, and Momo.  
“Ok.” Momo began. “We were sent to get all the food.” She stated, pointing to a certain section of the mall. “Lets go!” She finished, walking toward the mall.  
The small pack subconsciously formed a protective circle around Najimi and Izuku.  
The two shared a glance, before sighing fondly, and continuing to walk.  
They had gathered a good amount of food before some went to the rest room. So Najimi and the others waited outside for them.  
Well, others being her, Izuku, and Katsuki.  
Najimi allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Drifting from what they should do when they get back to the dormitory, familiar scents, and a test next week she still needed to study for.  
Wait.  
Familiar scent?  
Najimi barely had time to register who it was before the entire situation went from nice mall outing to hostage situation.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was suddenly jerked backward. She tried taking a step forward only for a shard blade to move in front of her and prevent her from moving. The blade moved closer to her neck as she remembered this quirk.

———————————————flashback time—————————————  
Najimi was walking down the hallways of her old high school. A boy with mint green hair trailed behind her.  
“Come mon Najimi! I got those concert tickets for the two of us.” the boy pleaded.  
Najimi sighed, and stopped walking. “Im sorry Aku, but I’m just not interested” she turned around to face him.  
“What’s wrong with me? I can change!” He told her.  
Najimi sighed for the fifteenth time that day. “I saw you talking with your friend about how you only wanted to date me because I’m not in a pack and im a quote, ‘weak, helpless omega.’” She put her hands up for emphasis.  
Aku looked angry for a second, before he took a deep breath and continued. “I didn’t mean it, they asked me why and they wouldn’t leave me alone till I said that.” He looked at her desperately.  
Najimi looked away. “Aku, im transferring schools” she said.  
“What?” He exclaimed, his skinny figure straightening up.  
“Yuuei offered me a position in the hero course.” She finished.  
Aku had walked away after she said that. And she sighed again, this time in relief. Many other girls who had dated him told her he was a total creep, and that he was clingy.

———————————————flashback end—————————————  
Najimi spared a glance beside her, where Katsuki and Izuku originally were. Izuku was beside her, but also being held back with a knife by some blonde chick. In front of them the rest of the pack must have finished in the restroom because they were standing beside Katsuki. Practically fuming.  
“Should I attack?” the blonde asked. “They probably won’t let us get away that easily. I already called Kurogiri.” She told the boy behind Najimi, who she assumed was Aku.  
Aku was silent for a moment. “Go ahead. It’ll cause more panic across the mall.” He said  
The blonde girl pushed Izuku over to Najimi and Aku, who’s arm shifted into a long blade and he had Izuku in the same situation as Najimi before he could react.  
Najimi tried to use her quirk to try and get Aku away from them, but then he spoke.  
“Use your quirk and I’ll kill some of your packmates.” He threatened.  
Najimi froze, the small bubble in between her hands slowly shrinking into oblivion.  
She had seen this guy fight before. As good as her pack was at fighting, she was still nervous.  
Up ahead, the blondie was throwing knives left and right at her packages. Everything they were doing was a blur, some trying to fight her while others tried sneaking around her to get to their omegas. Mom had gotten closest and was now running at Najimi and Izuku.  
Najimi felt a small gust of wind behind her and Aku call out to the blonde.  
Najimi reached out to try and grab Momo’s hand as she was jerked backward again, and into some purple swirly stuff like at the USJ. She cried out as she fell through. And the last thing she heard was her own scream before everything went black.


	2. well that didn't work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Najimi wakes up to find herself in the hands of the League Of Villains.  
> she hoped Izuku had better luck than her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aodupamfei its currently 11;42 rn im sorry if this sucks ;-; im sos its so short and late LDSIHFPW im not good at writing fics okay-
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

Recap:  
 _Uraraka stood up. “What if we went to the mall?”_

_“Im sorry Aku, but I’m just not interested” she turned around to face him._

_“Use your quirk and I’ll kill some of your packmates.” He threatened._

_Najimi felt a small gust of wind behind her and Aku call out to the blonde._

_the last thing she heard was her own scream before everything went black._

———————————————————————————————————————-

Najimi woke with a start. Praying to god what just happened was a dream.  
Unfortunately, she was out of luck as she lightly tugged with her wrists to find them bound to a chair.  
 _great_  
Najimi leaned closer to study the cuffs binding her hands  
Quirk muters.

Full on quirk restraints erased a quirk temperaraorly.   
maybe if she pushed herself she could break them by forming a bubble on her wrists and push them outward.

she shook her head drowsily. there must be some kind of drug in her, so she would have to wait until she had more strength. this may be a “one-chance” situation.

she sighed angerily, stiffening as much as she could when she heard a door opening behind her.

“Hello, Najimi!” The cherry voice of Aku Fubuki greeted him.

She growled, but she was well aware fear shown bright as day in her eyes, and this made her captor smile.   
The boy forcefully grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Najimi quickly diverted her glare as the cuffs on her hands suddenly became the most interesting thing she’d ever seen.

_slap_

The next thing Najimi saw was black and pain.  
What?  
You cant see pain.  
‘Ah, the drug?” Najimi questioned in her mind.  
Najimi shook her head as a voice began speaking again.  
“Pay attention to your Alpha.” He scolded her.  
She pushed her head up to glare at him. 

_slap_

‘Well I’ll be damned that didn’t work.’ She thought as she was blinded by pain again.  
She shook her head again.  
“What happened to Izuku..?” She half demanded/asked.  
Aku scoffed.  
“Im not sure what happened to that green haired brat. I visited him earlier when he was awake, but now he’s left to Toga.” He grinned  
Najimi felt chills crawl up her back as a pit of worry for her pack mate settled in her stomach.

Najimi was silent as he went on.  
“You don’t need to worry about him anymore. You are my omega now.” He told her, his smile fading to a sadistic grin.  
Najimi sputtered out a few beginnings to an offended retort, only to be silenced as he continued.

“You don’t belong to that pack anymore. You belong to _me._ “ Aku spat, like he’d already told her this. His hand morphed into a long spear and he brought it closer to his eyes as if inspecting it.  
Najimi shivered, remembering that was his quirk.  
“Never. Im loyal to my pack and pack mates and would never-“

She was cut short as a pain shot through her cheek.  
She yelped in surprise as Aku sliced her across the cheek.  
She felt the liquid trickle down her cheek.  
Aku’s face had shifted into a cold, unemotional glare.  
“You are not in a pack.” He repeated, pointing the hand blade at her neck.

Anger flared through her, and she reacted without thinking.  
“You do _not_ have the right to just-“

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

Izuku shook his head out of a daze. He was trying to conserve energy while he thought of a way out of here.  
What had happened?  
Izuku struggled to piece together how he got here. When he first had woken up he was so dizzy he felt like throwing up.

Let see, there was a blondie who was most likely that Toga girl from their unsuccessful attempt to kidnap Kacchan.  
A stalker?  
Perfect.  
Ok, so Toga girl had knife to my throat at the mall… Najimi was dealing with some other creep..  
Wait. Najimi?  
Where was she?  
Was she ok?  
Izuku couldn’t think anymore as a door opened in front of him.  
“Hi Izu-Kun~” a cherry, lighthearted voice greeted.  
“You?” Izuku asked the girl as she came into the dim light provided from a cloudy window behind him.  
She nodded with a hum  
“Glad you recognize me! That’s a great first step to forming a mate bond!” She bounced on the tips of her toes.  
 _“What?”_ Izuku spat.  
“A mate bond? No way! i have a pack, and either way, I don’t want to be your mate!” He shouted.  
Toga giggled, reaching behind her.  
She took a few steps forward, pulling a knife out from behind her.  
“You say that like you have a choice~!” She giggled and stopped right in front of him.  
She pulled her arm back, ready to strike when they heard a thud from somewhere above them.  
Then followed a scream.

_Najimi’s_ scream.  
Izuku felt the color drain from his face, and a fresh wave of panic settled itself in his chest as there was another thud..  
Toga’s arm dipped slightly as she frowned.  
“Simisu-Chan is so loud!!” She whined. “Can’t she get hurt a bit quieter?” She glared at the ceiling like it had personally offended her.  
Izuku gaped at her.  
‘How could she talk about this like it was just a normal topic?’ He shuddered.  
Toga sighed as the thudding continued.  
“Lets just ignore that” she waved her hand dismissively, raising her other arm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm..... wonder what the pack is up to.
> 
> thanks for reading! (and maybe leaving Kudos?)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Cheeri


	3. freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; abuse, fire, sibling death
> 
> Recap:
> 
> _“Hello, Najimi!” The cherry voice of Aku Fubuki greeted her._
> 
> _“Im not sure what happened to that green haired brat. I visited him earlier when he was awake, but now he’s left to Toga.”_
> 
> _“You are not in a pack.” He repeated, pointing the hand blade at her neck._
> 
> _“Lets just ignore that” she waved her hand dismissively, raising her other arm once more._

TW; abuse, fire, sibling death

Recap:

_“Hello, Najimi!” The cherry voice of Aku Fubuki greeted her._

_“Im not sure what happened to that green haired brat. I visited him earlier when he was awake, but now he’s left to Toga.”_

_“You are not in a pack.” He repeated, pointing the hand blade at her neck._

_“Lets just ignore that” she waved her hand dismissively, raising her other arm once more._

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Najimi felt consciousness press into the sides of her vision. She shook her head in a daze.

She looked up, finding herself in the same room as where she first started. She was back at square one, except everything _hurt_. She looked down, only to find her hands cuffed again. She vaguely remembered what had knocked her out. She must have said something that angered Fubuki for him to rip her out of the chair and throw her against the wall. 

She wiggled her wrists as strength returned to her. She suddenly realized she hadn’t tried the plan she’d come up with the first time she woke up. 

She needed to get out of here. 

She took a deep breath, before trying to form a small bubble like a glove on her one hand, and slowly began to expand it. It took a lot of strength but eventually there was a   
_snap_

She moved her wrist around, it feeling sore from being restrained. She did the other hand with more ease than the first, and she stood up, surprise there was no leg restraints. She looked around, noticing a door and the window.   
She needed to find Izuku before she got out of here.

She walked over to the window, only to find her on one of the highest floors of some kind of abandoned building. Trees lined a road that was the exit, the exit must lead to the city.   
She looked down. She was weak right now. If she jumped out in a bubble she may not be able to slow herself down. 

She turned back toward the door. She assumed it was locked, but she still tried anyway. It was locked. She sighed, looking around again she noticed the cuffs on the floor. She walked back over to them. Picking them up, she noticed they popped off without fully breaking, so they were still useable. She thought back to when Fubuki first came into her cell(?). He hadn’t brought the key in, instead hanging it on a hook outside the doorway. A thought blossomed inside her mind.

She positioned herself beside the door on the right, the cuffs in her hand.  
She waited for awhile until she heard a creak in the door, and Fubuki walked in.  
“Alright Na-“ he stopped once he had walked a ways in. Najimi quickly sprung into action, she grabbed his arms and put the cuffs on him with a bit of hassle, he almost threw her off but she was resilient. She then pushed him with all her might to the floor, before running out and locking him in.   
She sighed.

Thank _god_ that worked. 

She looked down the hall way. There were 3 other doors, her being at the very end. She walked to each one, risking a quick peek in, only to find all of them empty. She noticed a stairwell at the end of the hallway. Approaching it, she hesitated. Peeking through the small window on the door, no one was there. She sighed in relief, opening the door she crept carefully down the stairs. Once she reached the next floor she felt her strength returning.

She peeked through the small window on the door. There was another hallway, but this time there was a girl. Presumably the girl named Toga Izuku had told her about. She looked down in thought. 

Well, she technically could use her quirk now.. she could try putting her in a bubble and shoving her in a room like she did with Fubuki..  
She nodded. ‘That could work.’  
She decided it would be best to put her in a bubble from out here, but then again she didn’t know if she was armed with something that could puncture the bubble and potentially hurt Najimi. (Quirk draw backs amirite)  
She could try knocking her out in a bubble.

Najimi quickly raised her hands and wrapped Toga in a bubble. The girl started freaking out but before she could do anything, Najimi used momentum and threw her into a wall, knocking her out.   
Najimi sighed in relief, hoping no one heard that.   
She hurriedly opens the door, rushing to check the doors. She started with the one Toga had presumably been “guarding.”(also coincidentally the one closest to her)  
Upon opening it, Najimi was met with Green eyes.

“Najimi!” She heard Izuku call. Najimi visibly relaxed, hurrying over to the boy. “Hey! Are you ok?” She asked as she started breaking his cuffs, noting the cuts and bruises lining his arms.  
“Yeah im fine. Are you ok?” He asked as she broke the last cuff.   
She nodded as they both exited the room.   
“I think it would be too easy to just go down the stairwell.. “ Najimi muttered.   
“I don’t think we should go out the window either.” Izuku half responded.

“I think I can slow down the bubble if we go out the window in one.” She turned to the room.  
“Will you be over using your quirk?” Izuku asked in a worried tone. Najimi shook her head. “If we are gonna get out of here I don’t mind.” She flashed him her best smile. 

Izuku hesitated, before stepping into the room. “Alright, but then Im getting us out of here, you did most of the work” he said approaching the window. Najimi shrugged. “No promises.” She paused when she heard shuffling behind her. seeing a flash of mint, She turned to Izuku quickly.

“Go!” She yelled, hopping out the window. Izuku followed. She made sure he was close before she formed a bubble around them. She focused her energy on the outside of the bubble, doing her best to slow it down. She felt a tightness in her lungs, but pushed it aside, making sure there were completely stopped before they landed on the floor. 

The bubble dissolved as they both landed on the floor, Najimi immediately found herself leaned over, dizzy. Izuku turned to her. “Do you want to go find cover?” He asked. Najimi shook her head. “We need to get out of here.” She said determinedly. “HEY!” They heard a voice snap. whipping their heads around to spot a boy with black hair and purple looking skin running toward them

“Uh oh.” Najimi muttered. She raised her hands to try and send some kind of shield toward him, only for something to grab her hand and start running. She turned back to see Izuku, with green lightning dancing all around him. She was suddenly in the town she grew up in. She could see UA in the distance! 

“There!” She yelled, pointing toward it.   
Dots started appearing in her vision as the two started running to UA again, Izuku now was to weak to use his quirk. Najimi was too scared to look behind her so she kept her eyes trained on the school and dorms. They found themselves running through alleyways to use as cover as they approached UA. It felt like an eternity before they finally made it in front of the dorms. Najimi’s vision was almost completely black now. The pair slowed to a steady pace. 

Najimi glared over to see Izuku in no state that was better than hers. She looked back to the 2-A dorms. She could see figures mulling around the common areas. She felt her legs give way as her breath shortened. She let out a yelp before she fell to the floor. A strong sense of dizziness and tiredness overcome her. 

She saw figures rapidly approach her, before her eyes closed.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Najimi opened her eyes. She was in a small town in Musutafu. she looked up. The sky was clouded, tho smoke covered the clouds making everything look dark. She looked forward to see a house. The house she grew up in, going up in flames. People were standing by, more were fire fighters than citizens.

Where were the heros?  
Nearby, a women with long light blue hair was pushing through a few officers, reaching out toward the house.

“Ma’am! We need you to calm down!”  
.  
.  
.  
“My son is still in there!”

Things seemed to slow down around Najimi.   
Son  
Aniki  
Brother.

Najimi looked back at the house. “Oneesan?”   
She muttered.  
Panic settled in her chest.  
“ANIKI!” she screamed, running toward the house. Tears pricked her eyes. 

A bit of the house had crumbled from the fire.  
A body of a teen boy could be made out from under it.   
“Oneesan!!” She called again. She saw the her brother crank their neck toward her. his brown hair was covered in soot, his normal red eyes a duller color. 

A bit of rubble was in front of her. She felt a shift in her legs as a small bubble appeared under her, boosting her over it. She could hear people screaming in the background. She didn’t care. She kept running toward her brother. She could see his eyes drooping. She wailed.  
“Don’t leave!!” She screamed.

She finally made it to him. She tried pushing some of the rubble off of him, but to no avail. She ended up just slumping in front of him, sobs shaking her. 

“Hey! Little girl! Get out of there! This things gonna collapse!” She heard someone yell.

For a brief moment, Najimi thought to her mother. She was only 5, but she knew death hurt people. Mother had been different ever since dad died. She cared about her children more and was cautious around them. She didn’t wan’t her mom to lose both her children as well. She stood up, turning toward where the voice came from.

She ran back to them and crashed into her mother. Hacks coughs and sobs escaping her.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed back? wonder what you guy think!

**Author's Note:**

> how'd I do ;-; I hope this is ok aaaaa
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cheeri


End file.
